Fireworks In Heaven
by TheBlackerTheBerry
Summary: Four months are up and Randy has finally been released.Find out what happens to him.SEQUEL to Jailhouse Fireworks. CENTON M/M Slash


_**A/N: This is the sequel to Jailhouse Fireworks. Four months are up and Randy has been released. Some of my lovely reviewers suggested I do a follow up,so this is it. Thankyou for all your suggestions and the reviews.I really appreciate them.**_

_** Lots of sex involved ;-***_

Randy scanned the high prison walls for the last time and felt the overwhelming rush that came with freedom and liberation. He was being escorted along the path near the meshed high fence by two armed prison warders to the prison gates where the car to transport him home was waiting.

John Cena was leaning against the body of the escalade, waiting for Randy. It was a great day for him because Randy was going to be free in a matter of minutes. Four months were finally up,and as much as the need to be with another man had nearly overwhelmed him, he never once broke the promise he had made to Randy those many months ago.

He straightened up and his face broke into a huge grin when he saw Randy emerge from the prison doors and walk along the perimeter fence, the two guards close behind. The huge electrified gate was open and Randy,carrying a small bag which contained his belongings, quickly waved at the warders and the gate guards and beamed when he spotted John.

Both men broke into a run towards each other huge smiles on their faces and put their arms around each other in a bone crushing embrace.

"You came for me." Randy whispered against John's neck as a few happy tears escaped his eyes.

"Of course I did." John whispered back his own tears falling."You're a free man."

"I'm a free man." Randy repeated.

John hugged him tighter."I've missed you so much Randy."

Randy took John's lips in his for a long kiss,oblivious of the warders and the gate guards that were still standing behind the gates, witnessing the tear inducing reunion.

"I've missed you too Johnny,so much." Randy said when he broke the kiss and stood back a little to stare admiringly at John. "You look so fucking good."

John smiled happily, eyes still wet with tears. "Freedom does that to ya. You'll look better than me in a few days, you'll see. Come on, let's get you home."

They climbed into the escalade and drove off towards John's address. Randy could not tear his eyes away, neither could he keep his hand off John's knee.

"You keep staring at me like that and I'll pull over and have you fuck me through the car floor on the side of the road. "John said glancing briefly at Randy but keeping his attention on the road.

Randy emitted a husky laugh."If you fancy getting arrested,then I'll happily indulge you."

John laughed back just as heartily. "If it's for you, then I'll happily risk anything." Randy never tore his eyes away.

"Seriously Randy. Stop gawking."

"I can't help it Johnny. You look so damn good. I would love to ravish you right here right now."

John laughed. "I know Ran. I feel the same way but we're just thirty minutes away then we can do everything we've wanted to do for the last four months."

Randy's eyes darkened as memories flooded his mind. He had missed John so much that sometimes he felt like taking one of those inmates who threw themselves at him and fuck him into unconsciousness. But he made a promise to John. A promise that was so hard to keep but he did. He just hoped John had held his end of the bargain.

"We have time to do everything. We got lots of time to do whatever we want. It's been so fucking hard trying to keep it together though, Johnny."

John put his hand on top of Randy's and squeezed it. "I know. The temptation was almost unbearable, but we did it. We kept the promise we made to each other. I kept mine."

"I did too Johnny." Randy whispered.

John's heart leapt in joy. The rest of the drive was silent. John pulled into his driveway and after locking the car doors, they went inside the house and Randy looked around in awe at how beautiful it was. John followed him,showing him around the house. He owned numerous gyms around Florida so he could afford quite a few luxuries.

"This house is magnificent man! I love it." Randy exclaimed when he saw the last of the rooms which was John's bedroom.

"Thanks,I love it too. It's my safe haven." John said smiling.

Randy turned and without warning slammed John softly against the wall and claimed his lips. He kissed him hungrily and John whimpered as he pressed himself against Randy. They kissed roughly licking and biting, all tongue and teeth. They ground against each other hard,their hard ons pressed hard together forcing their desperate moans out.

"I want you so bad right now Johnny but I need to take a shower first coz I still smell like jail." Randy said when they broke apart.

John smiled, a little disappointed."Fair enough. Use the master bathroom. It's right through that door."

John subconsciously licked his lips as he watched Randy disappear into the bathroom, hips swaying invitingly. He rearranged his still hard cock and went to the closet to find Randy something to wear. He laid a pair of black slacks and a white T-shirt on the bed and quickly removed his own clothes and walked into the spacious bathroom.

"I wanted to wait till you got out of the shower but I can't, Randy." He said."I've waited four months to feel you inside me so take me right now. I want it rough and fast."

Randy grinned and pulled John into another rough hungry kiss. He turned him to the shower wall and licked his hole,leaving lots of saliva as a lubricant,then he pushed his wet cock inside in one swift movement. John tensed and groaned a little from the immediate pain as Randy buried himself to the balls inside the tight heat.

"So hot Johnny, so tight!" Randy said as he started moving in quick deep thrusts that had John moaning loudly.

"I've missed you so much Randy. I need you to fuck me till I feel you in my throat!" John said and Randy started pounding into him,applying all his strength. His hips slapped around John's ass as he hammered on John's prostate repeatedly.

"Oh God!Yes baby! I'm not gonna last long Randy." John whimpered. "Fuck me, ohh! It's been so long and you feel so fucking good."

"I know Johnny. Oh God! I'm close feel so good around me baby." Randy panted, increasing his pace driving John further and further into the thick sexual clouds where nothing mattered but the feeling of Randy inside him.

"I'm cumming Johnny!" Randy screamed as strings of cum filled John's hot hole."Oh God! Oh fuck! Johnny, ohh. Your so fucking beautiful to me."

He pulled out when he felt the last drop fall. He kneeled and skillfully licked his leaking cum from John's hole and drove his tongue inside pushing the cum deeper in while he fisted John's throbbing cock erratically.

"Randy! Aah,fuck! I love your tongue inside me. Oh God,I'm cumming!" John yelled and Randy quickly turned him around and put his pulsating cock in his mouth.

"Oh God! Fuck yes! Drink me up baby! That's fucking it! Oh yeah Randy!" John screamed as Randy swallowed every drop of his hot salty load.

They finished showering and put on their clothes and went downstairs. They ate the food John had cooked before picking Randy up, while they talked about everything and nothing. When they finished eating, they sat in the lounge and cuddled,drinks in hand, enjoying each other's company.

"I have to go check on my house tomorrow Johnny. Will you come with me?" Randy asked.

"Of course I will. What about your work? What are your plans now since you've been disbarred from law practice?"

Randy smiled." I have quite a substantial amount of money saved and I'm thinking of starting a baking business. You know how much I love to bake."

John smiled. "Yes I do. That's a great idea. I'll help you in any way I can."

Randy smiled and kissed John lightly."Thankyou. That means more to me than you know."

"And you mean more to me than I care to admit Randy." John said looking up at Randy, a different,more intense emotion in his eyes.

Randy's heart sped. He knew what John meant because he felt the same thing. Putting those feelings into words was what he found difficult.

"What are you telling me Johnny?"

"I'd rather show you." John said as he took his and Randy's glasse and put them on the table, then straddled Randy and playfully ground his ass against Randy's lap. He traced his fingers along Randy's cheek caressing his jaw. He traced the outline of his lips and Randy kissed his fingers as they passed across his lips.

Randy held the back of John's neck and pulled him forward claiming his lips in a slow, soft sensual kiss. He moaned against John's mouth as he felt John's tongue caressing his palate. He traced his own tongue sensually along John's gums and the inside of his cheeks,exploring all the crevices that made John's soft tasty mouth.

John moaned as Randy's hot tongue explored his mouth slowly as if trying to cram every fold and every crack of that sensually hypnotizing mouth.

"You taste so good Johnny. Like honey and eucalyptus." Randy said when they pulled apart.

John laughed and dropped random kisses on Randy's neck. Randy breathed in and craned his neck to give John more access.

"And you taste like lemon and grapes." John said in between kisses.

Randy massaged John's shoulders and rubbed along his arms as John licked and sucked and bit at his neck leaving bright pink hickeys.

"Your mouth feels so good on me Johnny." Randy breathed out.

John smiled and slowly pulled Randy's T-shirt off. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and held that gaze that spoke great volumes about what they felt. John broke that gaze when he bent and put his swollen lips on Randy's for a long kiss while his fingers traced along Randy's chest teasing his nubs into hardness.

Randy shuddered and closed his eyes when he felt the roughness of John's tongue as he licked across his chest brushing along each hard nipple.

"Johnny." He breathed.

"Feels good?" John asked and Randy nodded.

"Feels fantastic. Don't stop."

John licked along that line that ran from the chest to his belly, teasing his abs and the round sensitive belly button. Randy whimpered in need as his cock grew tumescent.

"Let's go to bed Johnny."

John nodded and unstraddled Randy pulling him on his feet. Randy kissed John as he got up and pressed his rock hard length against John's to relieve some of the mounting pressure.

They removed their clothes on their way up and left them strewn all over the living room floor. They made their way upstairs naked, kissing and touching each other hungrily.

"I wanna do so much with you right now Johnny." Randy said in a husky voice.

"I know. We have the whole night to explore each other." John replied just as huskily.

They got to the bedroom and John gently pushed Randy on the bed and resumed his exploration. He blew air onto Randy's leaking cock and Randy involuntarily bucked up.

"Someone's eager." John said and lightly pressed the leaking slit and smeared the precum all over the swollen head.

"Johnny." Randy whispered. "Touch me more, please. I need you to touch me some more."

"Patience, my love. Everything in due time." John said as he put the finger with precum in his mouth and made a dramatic show of licking it off. "Mmm,tasty."

John trailed light kisses on each of Randy's legs up to the inner thighs,intentionally ignoring the part that Randy wanted him to touch most, making Randy literally shake in dire need of contact.

"Johnny,you're killing me here. Please touch me right now baby." Randy begged.

John smirked. "Fine Mr impatient I'm touching you, though I'd love to hear you beg me some more."

Randy chuckled. "You touch me and I'll sing like a fucking canary."

John laughed loudly, then without warning, he took Randy into his mouth and started sucking him off. Randy yelped in surprise and pleasure as John's wide hot mouth engulfed his whole manhood.

"Fucking hell!"Randy yelled."Oh fuck Johnny!"

John smirked against Randy's cock as he sucked him,teasing the head with his tongue. Randy pushed his cock further inside Johns mouth and rocked his hips up and down feeling his muscles tightening as his release beckoned.

"Fuck Johnny! Suck me harder. I'm so close baby."

John sucked faster, moving his mouth up and down Randy's thick cock as he firmly held Randy's hips to still his movements.

"Fuck baby!" That was all the warning that Randy gave as his cock jerked and hot cum shot inside John's mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

John kept his mouth tightly sealed, trapping any drop that threatened to leak. He swallowed the thick cum and licked his lips when he was done. He lay on top of Randy who was still in the post sexual haze and kissed his parted lips.

"That was so amazing. Your mouth is fucking talented Johnny." Randy said and turned John over so that he was atop him.

He claimed John's mouth, one of John's many things that he could not get enough of, then proceeded to accord him the same pleasurable treatment John had accorded him. He expertly sucked John's cock coaxing his release, which came in torrents, which had John screaming all manner of obscenities.

"I want to make slow, sweet, passionate love to you right now, Johnny."

John turned beet red in desire and promptly lifted his legs to expose his pink eager pucker.

Randy licked the sensitized balls all the way to John's hole. John moaned so loudly, the sound resonated through the entire house. That same slutty moan went straight into Randy's cock which hardened immediately.

"You're so fucking beautiful Johnny. So damn perfect." He said and drove his tongue inside the tight channel.

"Oh baby!"John drawled out sexily." Oh God, Randy!"

Randy drove his tongue in and out of the loosening hole while one hand pumped John's dick which started hardening.

Randy stopped tongue fucking John and pumped his cock faster bringing it to full hardness as his other hand fisted his own hard length.

"I'm gonna take care of you baby. I'm gonna fuck you so good Johnny." Randy said as he pulled open the drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube.

He slicked his member generously and applied some in John's hole. He lined himself at the well prepped pucker and slowly pushed in, claiming John's lips in a bid to distract him from the initial discomfort.

"Aah! I love feeling you stuffing me Randy." John moaned when their kiss ended.

"I love filling you Johnny. I love being in you. "Randy said as he pushed out leaving the head in,then slammed back inside, his hips slapping against John's ass.

"Oh God Johnny!I can never have enough of you." Randy confessed as he drove his rod in and out of John. "You'll be the death of me some day baby. You feel so amazing."

"Me too Randy. Oh God! I need you so bad. Harder baby! Fuck me harder!"

Randy rammed his shaft inside John,basking in the moans coming from John and knowing that he would never be able to allow John's body and heart to belong to anybody else. At that particular moment, he knew he was forever hooked on John. He also knew his orgasm was approaching fast and he increased his pace.

"Oh God Johnny! Oh shit!" Randy moaned loudly as he was caught up in throes of passion and pounded into John erratically slamming John's bundle of nerves repeatedly.

"Oh my God! Fuck Randy! Oohh!" John screamed as his prostate was deliciously stabbed over and over by Randy's cock.

Randy was no more coherent either. He moaned and groaned as the pleasure became too much to bear."Oh God! I'm so close baby! You're so goddamn beautiful."

John panted and gripped the headboard as Randy slammed his length into him mercilessly. "Cum for me Randy! Cum inside me! Fill me up with your hot seed!Do it baby! Do it right now!"

"Fuck yes! Oh God Johnny!" Randy screamed as he felt himself start to cum inside John.

"Take it baby! Take it all inside you,oohhh! I fucking love you Johnny! I love you so much!" Randy screamed as John clamped down on him,milking him of everything he had.

"Your turn to fill me up Johnny." Randy said and lay on his back beside John and lifted his legs."I want to feel you cum inside me baby."

John nearly exploded right there and then. He quickly put lube on his cock and pushed in. Randy grimaced in pain but John was far too gone to notice and Randy did not want to ruin that moment for him.

"Oh my fu...Holy fucking shit!" John cursed loudly." You're so fucking tight! Fuck! Oh baby!"

Randy though still in pain smirked, knowing that John did not realize that he was the one that popped that cherry. He suddenly emitted a long loud moan as John rammed into him and hit his prostate right on.

"Holy sweet heavens! Touch me there again! Oh God! Oh fuck Johnny!" Randy screamed as his dick hardened again and his pain replaced by immense pleasure that travelled along his spine to settle in his brain.

John pulled out then slammed right back in,hitting Randy's bundle again giving him that new intense sensation Randy had only ever heard about but had never experienced until that moment that he knew he would treasure forever.

"I'm gonna cum Randy. God! Fuck,you're gripping me so tight I can't hold it anymore." John moaned and began pumping Randy's cock in rhythm with his thrusts which were fast.

"Johnny! Oh God! I'm close. Fuck me harder baby!" Randy cried out in pleasure as he writhed and thrashed underneath John.

John drove in and out hard pumping Randy's cock as fast as he could making Randy soar higher and higher to sexual heights unknown.

"I'm cumming baby! Fuck! Oohhh!" John screamed as he came, his seed shooting in squirts deep inside Randy's unbelievably tight simmering hot hole.

The sound of John cumming sent Randy over the edge and he shot his own load on his abs and John's hand. John collapsed on top of Randy, his cock still buried inside and they both stayed in that state until they came down from their sexual high.

"That has to be the most amazing sex I've ever had in my entire life." Randy said when he finally found his voice.

"You did cum three times. I'd say it was the best sex I've ever given." John countered happily.

Randy laughed. "I'll say. You sure did give 'utterly and thoroughly sexed' a brand new meaning."

They laughed and shared a passionate kiss. They took a shower together and Randy evened the score by taking John into his mouth, finishing him completely off.

They lay in bed, snuggled close together, reliving the events that had transpired since they entered John's house.

"You said you love me." John stated hesitantly, almost in a whisper.

"Huh?" Randy asked.

"When we were making love,you said you love me."

The silence was deafening.

John's heart fell. He had dreamed of Randy saying those words to him since the first day they met in prison. Tears pricked his eyes but he managed to hold them back.

"I do. I love you." Came the whispered confirmation.

John's tears fell. Happy tears. He turned and put his lips on Randy's.

_**Did you guys like it? Drop me some reviews**_

**Please Review...**


End file.
